Sherlock Short Stories
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: Just a series of short stories. Not related unless I say otherwise :) The first two are a little sad... but the 3rd and 4th are a lot more cheerful. The 4th story is called "Snow Walk"
1. Chapter 1

**I think I'm going to start a series of short stories, not connected unless I say otherwise, just some oneshots. Here is the first one:**

**Love Hurts**

The pain awakened his senses as he felt the knife drag across his skin. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, fully engrossing himself in the pain. He was just about to drag the blade across his skin again when he heard a voice.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock are you home?"  
John? Why was he here? He was supposed to be at work until 5, it was only 3:30. Sherlock quickly put the knife away and washed away the blood seeping out of his arm.  
"Sherlock?" John called once again starting to sound panicked.  
"Just using the toilet" Sherlock called as he opened the bathroom door.  
"Oh good, I was starting to worry something had happened to you"  
"No of course not. Why are you home so early?"  
"Work was slow today and Sarah offered to finish for the day..." John barely finished his sentence as his eyes wandered over to Sherlock's arm and he froze.  
"Sherlock! What happened to your arm?"  
"Oh it was nothing, I just scraped it by accident..."  
"Sherlock I'm not stupid"  
"Did I call you stupid?"  
"I know what those cuts are from"  
Sherlock froze and slowly moved his gaze to the ground.  
"I told you what they were from" he mumbled.  
John walked towards Sherlock reaching out and grabbing his arm. Sherlock tried to pull away but John was faster and he tightened his grip around the detective's arm. He lifted it up to examine it closer.  
"Sherlock why?" John's voice came out shaky and he sounded disappointed.  
"I was bored" Sherlock mumbled, still averting his eyes from John.  
"That's not a reason to hurt yourself Sherlock".  
"Sorry"  
"You don't have to apologize Sherlock. I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself".  
Suddenly Sherlock's eyes filled with tears.  
"My body betrayed me John"  
"What? What do you mean Sherlock?"  
"I had feelings John, I'm not supposed to have feelings"  
"What kind of feelings Sherlock?" Suddenly a blushed filled Sherlock's face and he stood silent.  
"You can tell me, it's OK Sherlock"  
Sherlock stood silent for a few more minutes before finally clearing his throat and speaking up.  
" I have this weird stirring in my stomach. Every time I see you I realize that I don't want to just be flat mates, or friends, or even best friends. I like you John, I like like you"  
"Are you trying to say you love me Sherlock?"  
"Yeah... Maybe" he mumbled staring down at his feet.  
"It's ok to love someone Sherlock, there's no need to harm yourself just because you have feelings."  
"But... Do you? Do you love me back?"  
"Of course Sherlock, I just didn't know if you felt the same way so I tried not to bother you with it"  
Sherlock leaned forward and just as his lips were about to touch Johns he froze.  
"Is this... Is this ok?"  
"Of course it is! Just as long as you promise me you'll never hurt yourself again."  
"I promise" Sherlock said before pressing his lips against Johns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd story, not relate in anyway to the first one. Warning of suicidal thoughts. Let me know what you think :) -B**

**Loving You Kills Me**

3 years, it had been exactly 3 years since Sherlock had jumped. John stood in front of his grave, the dark cold stone reflecting the feeling in his heart. He kneeled down before the stone and set down the flowers he had brought. He dropped his head and watched as the scene before him blurred and the tears burned his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Sherlock, I just can't." John turned around so that his back rested against the gravestone and he curled himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I never told you I loved you, maybe things would have been different if I had. Now I've been forced to live my life alone and without the one person who meant the world to me, you. I think I've come to a point where I would rather die than live without the one I love." His last words came out in a shaky breath and he burst into tears once again, no longer able to suppress his sobs. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around a small capsule. He pulled it out and stared at it, his fingers shaking. 'Not yet', he thought to himself as he placed the pill back in his pocket, fingers still shaking. After several minutes he felt the cold begin to rush through his body as a rain shower began and he picked himself up off the ground. The ride back to 221B was quiet, John's thoughts running through his mind over and over again. When he finally arrived stopped him on his way up the stairs.

"John dear, you don't look too well. I know Sherlock wouldn't want to see you this way."

"How would you know what he'd want?" John snapped back. He quickly caught himself though and apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just that today makes it 3 years and it's rough for me."

"It's ok dear, I understand, I'm here if you need to talk to me."

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson." John nodded his thanks and continued up the staircase to 221B. John made a cup of tea and sat down in his armchair, opening his laptop and staring at his blog. One last blog entry, that's all he needed to explain to everyone his feelings and his reasons for doing what he was going to do. As he began to type he couldn't help but to think back to Sherlock's phone call. _"This is my note, John. Isn't that what people do? Leave a note…" _He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he forced himself to push them back. He continued typing, taking deep breaths as he felt the reality set in. He finished his note but waited to post it, 'not quite yet', he thought to himself. He took his tea cup to the kitchen, taking his time to thoroughly rinse and dry it. He walked to his bedroom, pausing a moment to have one last look at 221B. He smiled as he felt the many memories of him and Sherlock come flooding back.

"Goodbye" he whispered, before entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed facing the wall and staring at the blankness before him. He reached his hand into his pocket, once more feeling the small capsule between his fingers. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I'm coming Sherlock", he whispered as he reached his hand up towards his mouth. He felt the pill press against his lips and took one last deep breath.

"Drop the pill John."

John's hand froze instantly. His body was paralyzed but his mind was screaming. How could this be possible? The deep baritone voice filled the room once again, this time slow and demanding.

"I said, drop the pill John."

This time John obeyed, his body still frozen but his fingers opening wide enough to let the pill fall to the floor. He felt a sudden warm hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. John complied, and slowly turned around, not sure what he expected to see. Sure enough there standing before him was Sherlock. He froze again but felt the tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry John, please don't do this."

Suddenly John jumped up and walked towards Sherlock. He reached his hand up and Sherlock cringed, waiting for the impact. Much to Sherlock's surprise there was not hit, only soft lips pressed against his own, the hand John had lifted wrapping around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock relaxed, kissing John back. The kiss was unlike any other, years of love, pain, joy, fear, want, and need all wrapped into one. John's tears continued streaming down his face, for a completely different reason than before. John wasn't the only one crying though, Sherlock, the machine, was crying. The kiss lasted several more minutes before they finally felt the need to pull away, overwhelmed with emotions and the need to breath. Finally John spoke, his voice shaky and breathless.

"You can't do this to me Sherlock, you can't hurt me the way you did." Sherlock nodded his head, his eyes still fresh with tears.

"I promise I'll never do this again John. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever saw you like this again."

"I love you." John said, still drowning in his emotions.

"I love you more" Sherlock nearly whispered back.

They laid in bed the rest of the night, holding each other close, sharing chaste kisses, and whispering promises to never leave each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is kind of cheesy, but I just felt the need :) -B**

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

"How about this one?" John asked Sherlock once again, pointing at a tree.  
"Too short", Sherlock said with a wave of his hand.  
"But it's just as tall as me!" John looked over at Sherlock and gave him a dirty look. "Are you calling me short?"  
"Well you're not exactly tall", Sherlock responded with a slow smile creeping across his face.  
"Stop it, you git!" John playfully hit Sherlock's arm before slowly letting laughter take over him. They both stood there giggling uncontrollably until they began to get strange glances from the other people at the tree lot.  
"Ok, we actually need to find a tree now Sherlock. Since you seem to be so picky, why don't you pick one?"  
"Tedious", Sherlock sighed. "Why do we need a Christmas tree in the first place John?"  
"Because its tradition and I really like the warmth and Christmas spirit a Christmas tree brings into the room, Sherlock. Can you just choose one, for me?"  
"Fine. Only because it's for you John."  
"Thanks 'lock."  
"What did I say about the nicknames?"  
"Sorry", John answered with a smile, feeling rather not sorry.  
Sherlock took a look around the tree lot, taking everything in, it was almost as if he was deducing which tree would be the best.  
"That one", he finally said pointing to one in the far back corner.  
"Ok then..." John began walking to the tree Sherlock had pointed out, feeling rather doubtful. They both approached the tree, Sherlock with a smug look and John with a look of complete surprise.  
"Wow this tree is.. It's..."  
"Come on, spit it out John. You know how I hate waiting!"  
"It's amazing! Gorgeous! Fantastic!"  
"Oh... Well thank you." Sherlock smiled to himself, feeling proud of his decision.

John stood back, taking in the beauty before him. Suddenly he felt a deep baritone voice creep up behind him.  
"It's beautiful John."  
"I thought you said you didn't like Christmas trees."  
"Well I guess you changed my mind." Sherlock stepped closer to John before slowly wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. John responded by holding the arms Sherlock had wrapped around him. They both sighed with contentment as Sherlock rested his chin gently on John's head, breathing in his scent.  
"You smell like Christmas." Sherlock whispered into John's ear.  
"I thought you didn't like Christmas"  
"I think I might like it now, as long as I'm with you."  
"Forever?" John asked turning around and caressing Sherlock's face in his hands.  
"Forever" Sherlock reassured him, pointing at John's wedding ring before reaching down and pressing his lips to the shorter mans. He pulled away after a few seconds and laughed quietly singing to John  
"All I want for Christmas is you"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical Sunday morning, John resting in his armchair with the paper and Sherlock working on some sort of experiment in the kitchen. It was snowing outside and the soft white flakes seemed to bring a peaceful feel to London, even in 221B. As John sat reading the paper an idea popped into his head.  
"Hey Sherlock, would you want to go for a walk with me?"  
"It's snowing John."  
"Yeah... Why is that a problem?"  
"Why would anyone want to go for a walk in the snow?"  
"I don't know. I guess it's kind of just peaceful and I don't know, magical?"  
"How can snow be "magical" John? It's just frozen water falling from the sky."  
"Ok, never mind Sherlock, it was just an idea."  
John stood from his chair and set the paper down, walking over to the window. He watched the snow for some time before finally deciding that he would go on a walk, whether Sherlock wanted to or not. He walked over to the door and pulled on his jacket.  
"Well I'm off to go on a walk Sherlock. Call me if you need me."  
Sherlock answered John with the wave of his hand, far more interested with his experiment then with what John was saying. John opened the door to Baker Street and was immediately met by the frigid air. He shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms, it was far colder than he was expecting. He started walking down the street enjoying the snow but feeling rather lonely. He walked all the way to the park finding a bench and sitting down, taking in his surroundings. Kids were building snowmen and having snowball fights, couples were strolling hand in hand, and a group of carolers sang. John once again was overcome with the feeling of loneliness, it seemed everyone had somebody to enjoy the snow with except him. He let out a sigh and started shivering suddenly overcome with just how cold it was.  
"You know it's not a good idea to be out in the cold with so little warmth." The deep voice behind John caused him to jump. He turned around and relaxed realizing that it was just Sherlock.  
"Yeah well I didn't realize how cold it was until it was too late."  
"Hmmm" Sherlock said in reply and then pulled off his own coat wrapping it around John.  
"No Sherlock, I'm ok, you're going to freeze!"  
"No John, I'm fine. I've learned rather well how to retain body heat in extreme conditions."  
"I won't ask how…" John said with a smile. John instantly felt so much warmer, taking in the body heat left from Sherlock in the coat and wrapping it tighter around himself, letting out a sigh of contentment.  
"Better?" Sherlock asked.  
"Much better." John agreed.  
Sherlock sat down on the bench next to John. They both sat there in silence for a minute, watching the snow fall. John looked over at Sherlock and smiled, it felt nice having someone to sit with. He glanced down and saw Sherlock's gloved hand resting beside his own bare one. 'I wonder if I just reached over and held his hand if it would be a problem' John thought to himself. He sat there a few seconds more before finally deciding he would. If Sherlock questioned him, he would just say he was cold. He reached over slowly and was surprised when Sherlock's hand reached out and wrapped his fingers around John's hand. John quickly looked up at Sherlock and was met with a grin from the detective. John returned the smile and then turned his head, looking out at the park again. Suddenly the scene around him changed. There was more joy, more love, and more magic than there had been when he was by himself.  
"I guess your right John." The sound of the detectives voice broke John out of his daze. He sat for a moment before replying.  
"About what?"  
"The snow. It is kind of magical."  
"Hmm" John hummed in agreement.  
Suddenly Sherlock scooted closer pressing up against John, but not letting go of his hand. He leaned over resting his head on John's shoulder. John smiled down at the detective and let go off his hand in order to wrap his arm around the curly dark haired man. Sherlock whined from the loss of contact but John was quick in reaching his other hand over to hold Sherlocks. They say there for what seemed forever, holding each other close, for warmth and for something some people might consider love. The detective and his blogger, together, taking in the magic of the peaceful snowfall around them. 


End file.
